


A little distraction

by Multifangirl69



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-06 01:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12200943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifangirl69/pseuds/Multifangirl69
Summary: Jaime is nervous about meeting the Queen of Dragons. Bronn is nice and tries to help Jaime calm down.





	A little distraction

**Author's Note:**

> There is not enough for this ship and it's a sad, sad thing. So of course I had to write something for them!

It was quiet, too quiet. Jaime could practically feel the tension through the whole castle, he wished he could ignore it. But he couldn't deny how is own pulse was throbbing painfully by the mere thought of the meeting.  
They would really meet the mother of dragons. Will she bring her dragons? What if she takes this opportunity to kill everyone? Way too many negative thoughts went through the lannisters head and he just wanted to wipe them away, forget them.  
"You're still not wearing your armor." Jaime didn't turn around, didn't even look at the behind behind him through the mirror. He knew that amused voice to well.  
"There is still time," he replied in a calm voice. Bronn shaked his head and entered the bedroom completely, closing the heavy irondoor behind him.  
"Of course, but usually you're already ready one day early," Bronn said with a small grin. Jaime said nothing, watched the reflection of the other man coming closer. He could guess what Bronn wanted, what he desired.  
"If you ask me, you can also wear nothing." A shiver ran down Jaimes back when he felt a cold hand through the thin fabric of his clothing.  
"Please, I don't have time for that right now," Jaime said bluntly, tried to avoid Bronns penetrating gaze. The man in the mirror laughed, an unbelievable deep and dark laugh, one that Jaime only heard in quiet moments alone with him.  
"Do you ever have time for it?" Bronn replied, his fingers wandering up Jaimes spine until the Lannister felt the icecold tips on his neck. They lived in such a warm area and Bronn still managed to always have cold hands.  
"I understand that you're nervous. I mean, the last time she saw you, you wanted to kill her." Bronns voice blatantly told how amused he was about it and for some reason Jaime couldn't be mad at him about it. He was never able to be really mad at the man behind him.  
"And because of that I will need some time alone," Jaime mumbled, slightly annoyed, but still held back. He really wanted to threw Bronn out the room, but how he scratched his neck and the lustful look he gave Jaime - threwing him out was an act of impossibility.  
"No, what you need is relaxation, something to soothe your nerves and frustration," Bronn whispered directly into Jaimes ear before biting into the mans neck. Jaime let out a repressed sigh, closed his eyes as a reflex when he felt teeth working on the soft flesh. They bit him roughly, it felt like Bronn wanted to rip it off to chew it.  
Bronn loved it rough, he wasn't a man for sweetness and softness. Jaime wasn't the one who would complain.  
"Not now....I mean...it...I'm serious..." Jaime let out under his heavy breathing. Bronn laughed quietly against the abused flesh before moving away from the Lannister.  
"You always say that," Bronn replied with a big grin, grabbing Jaimes hand and pulling him over to the bed.  
"But you want it as much as I want it." The whisper of the man send another shiver down Jaimes back. He swallowed hard, watching as Bronn slowly got undressed. First he laid free his upper body. Jaime wanted to hit himself for the shameless desire to touch the man, how he wanted to touch every muscle, wanting to rub his cock against Bronns chest and to kiss every centimeter of skin.  
Jaime couldn't hold back any longer after Bronn undressed the last piece of clothing and grabbed the naked mans arm, pulling him over and forcing his lips on the other mans mouth. Bronn was a little surprised at first, it was rare that Jaime was so passionate, but he quickly melted into the kiss. The kiss got more intense, deeper. The sloppy noises of their lips and tongues rubbing against each other and their loud sighs filled the room like inappropiate music until they both had to gasp for air.  
"Looks like the lion is hungry. Oh by the gods, I have to be careful not to get eaten." A quiet laugh followed Bronns sarcastic words. Jaime growled und pushed the other man back until he felt the bedframe pressing against his legs. But even with the resistance he was still pushed and with a small noise of surprise he landed on the red blanket.  
"Lay down," Jaime demanded with a sharp look. Bronn laughed again, more than excited as he crawled back, making sure not to take his eyes off the Lannister just to see every bit of skin that was freed. A satisfied grunt escaped his mouth when the lions tail was finally shown. Bronns eyes very openly told how much he lusted after the Lannister or more directly, how much he lusted after the thing between the mans legs.  
Jaime almost found it amusing how greedy Bronn always was and had to hold back a Laugh as he kneeled down on the bed, crawling over the laying man who still didn't took his eyes off Jamies crotch.  
The Lannister leaned down and pulled the other man back into a sloppy kiss to get his attention back. Salive spilled out the corners of their mouths, the moaning and sighing was careless, they didn't care if someone heard them.  
One of the Lannisters hand took support next to Bronns shoulder, the other one started wandering down the slightly tanned skin, his fingertips played with the short hair on the mans chest down his belly button where the hair got thicker and darker. It was like a path to the holy of holies, a treasure the Lannister wanted more than anything.  
His fingers barely touched Bronns jewel and the man under him already started shaking. Jaime loved to tease him, to give him a taste and not give him the ultimate prize in the end. Fingertips ghosted over the long cock and only left a hint of warmth, except for a few times where skin touched skin. Lips kissed the scarred skin, going over every bit, teeth biting thin skin and a warm tongue followed too. Bronn mewled through his trembling lips for more, aching for Jamie to finally touch him properly.  
The lion loved playing with his prey.  
It didn't took long until Bronns whole body was shaking like leaves in the wind, his whimpering was barely there under his heavy breathing, his hips pressed up, begging for more and his hands searched for support. Jaime was now the one who laughed a deep, dark laugh that made the man under him shiver.  
"Beg," was the only word that left Jaimes mouth. He waited. 1 minute, 2 minutes, almost 4 minutes went by until Bronn moved. He placed his hands on the Lannisters shoulders and before he could react he was turned on his back with Bronn now sitting on his hip.  
"Next you want me to kneel, but not this time, my lord," Bronn said with a big grin on his face again. Jaime growled, but didn't complain. He was way too curious what the other man will do.  
Bronn wrapped his fingers around Jaimes cock and moved his hips over it, just like Jaime expected. A small grin was still on Bronns face, but the man under him felt how he held back for a second. It was the first time he took the lead. The Lannister couldn't help himself and started laughing.  
Bronn gave an annoyed grunt, his smile was gone, like he took the laughing as a challenge. He took a deep breath before slowly moving down until he felt the tip. Jaimes gaze was curious, like he expected something more. Bronn grunted again, pulled himself together and slowly moved down again. A long moan escaped his lips, his eyes half open and started shaking when he felt the thick meat inside him.  
Jaime swallowed hard, loving the picture in front of him. Bronn felt like a rabbit that was being watched by a hungry predator. Through a curtain of Lust he returned the look of of the lion, but felt his own fear too much. One wrong move and he would be eaten.  
He stopped halfway, forced a disappointing growl out of the Lannister. Bronn didn't want to say how difficult it was to do it himself, Jaime would just take the lead again and the rabbit would have to surrender to the cats sharp teeth. He will not be eaten this time, now he will be the one with the painful bite. At least that was his plan.  
"Do you need help?" Jaime asked with a small, amused smile and Bronn almost didn't believe how worried the man under him was, but his voice was serious and caring.  
"I can do this alone," Bronn replied under heavy breathing. Jaime shaked his head and placed his hands on the other mans hips, clawed his fingers into the soft flesh, definitely hard enough to leave bruises.  
"I don't believe that," Jaime said and without waiting for Bronns answer he pushed his wide hips down with all his strength. Bronns eyes widened and his mouth opened for a shocked cry, but the sudden pain pushed all the air out of his lungs and only a whine escaped his throat.  
Jaime didn't wait for Bronn to calm down and forced the man to move his hips. Soon he moved on his own, but the lion left his claws on the bruised skin. He knew the other ohne loved it rough, he loved to be forced, the blue and violett spots, how Jaime pushed into him without a thought about his wellbeing. The man was a masochist and the Lannister loved it.  
The moans and grunting filled the room, Jaime had the feeling they were so loud it was heard in all the castles hallways. But he didn't care how lewd they were, how much they sinned. The only thing in his mind was the perfect picture in front of him. Bronn, bouncing on his cock, better than every whore Jaime ever saw, with a face begging for more, half closed eyes filled with lust and soft skin shaking under a layer of sweat. Under that Jaime could see the muscles, how they moved. His arms, his stomach, his thighs. And as an extra this sweet moans escaping the red lips, mixed with occasional whimpern for release.  
By the gods, Jaime never wanted to forget this picture and of course this perfect painting made him cum quickly. Bronn threw his head back when he felt the warm liquid inside, filling him and just a few seconds later he scattered his own on Jamies upper body.  
Bronn milked the last drops out of the Lannister with slow movements before he stopped. Jaime could barely hold his eyes open, let his eyelids simply fall. He felt the broad body Bronns laying down on his, still felt the warm walls around his cock and slowly even his own cum that was starting to leak.  
"Maybe you should wash yourself before putting on the armor," Bronn mumbled in amusement. Jaime quietly laughed, his finger going through the sweaty, dark hair. It seemed like Bronn was rubbing against the hand like a cat, but maybe the Lannister just imagined it. What he definitely knew, was, that he wanted to stay like this a little longer.


End file.
